dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pastha
Dragon (Aquatic, Water) Environment: Temperate and warm aquatic Organization: Pods of 5-10 Adults +, 10-15 Young Adults and Younger Challenge Rating: Wyrmling 3; Very Young 4; Young 5; Juvenile 6; Young Adult 8; Adult 10; Mature Adult 12; Old 15; Very Old 17; Ancient 19; Wyrm 20; Great Wyrm 21 Treasure: Double Standard Alignment: Always Lawful Good Advancement: Wyrmling 4-5 HD; Very Young 7-8 HD; Young 10-11 HD; Juvenile 13-14 HD; Young Adult 16-17 HD; Adult 19-20 HD; Mature Adult 22-23 HD; Old 25-26 HD; Very Old 27-28 HD; Ancient 31-33 HD; Wyrm 34-35 HD; Great Wyrm 38+ Level Adjustment: Wyrmling +2; Very Young +3; Young +4; Juvenile +4; Others --- Description Pasthas are good-natured creatures that cherish truth, justice and good. They are easy going creatures that are not riled up easily. When angered, however, they fight with single-minded ferocity. When first hatched, Pasthas have light green scales, that nearly borderline neon green. Their eyes are clear and sharp, with either blue or black pupils. As the Pastha ages, its scales begin to fade and become blue. Occasionally, the inside of their flippers turn a pinkish hue. Their eyes fade to murky silver, and often appear pools of molten silver. Pasthas once lived in great pods along the coasts of Sephir, and around the Southern Sea. They still live there, however, their numbers have been greatly reduced. When the Dark Cabal of Sephir seized power over the continent, hundreds of Pasthas were exterminated. The Pastha never fully recovered from this extermination, and their numbers have border lined with nearly extinct. The remaining Pastha make their lairs in the Southern Sea, in natural caverns under the water, or by digging their own in the mud of the bottom of the ocean. Because of their habitat, the diet of the Pastha is made up primarily of different kinds of fish. Pasthas do not eat intelligent mammals, such as seals, otters and similar creatures that share their seas. Pasthas can also survive on dining on the seaweed and kelp that grows at the bottom of the ocean. Combat Breath Weapon (Su): Pasthas have one breath weapon- a jet of super-pressurized water. This breath weapon causes 2d8 per age category of the Pastha. A successful reflex save halves the damage taken. Water Breathing (Ex): Pastha can breathe air or water freely. Capsize (Ex): A submerged Pastha of young adult age or older that surfaces under a boat or ship less than 20 feet long capsizes the vessel 95% of the time. It has a 50% chance to capsize a vessel from 20 to 60 feet long and a 20% chance to capsize one over 60 feet long. Very old and old Pastha have a 100% to capsize boats under 20 feet long, a 75% chance to capsize boats from 20 to 60 feet long, and a 50% chance to capsize one over 60 feet long. Spell-like Abilities (Sp): At Will: Detect Good (Very Young and Older), Detect Evil (Very Young and Older) 3/Day: Control Water (Very Young and Older) 2/Day: Cone of Cold (Adult and Older), Solid Fog (Adult and Older) 1/Day: Control Weather (Wyrm and Older)